


Anymore

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, sad but its ok, this things happens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: Hoy me di cuenta que ya no te amo.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday_

* * *

Hoy me di cuenta de que ya no te amo. En realidad, me di cuenta de que ya no nos amamos.

Hoy me di cuenta de que ya no siento nada al despertar y verte a mi lado, que ya no me importa si abro los ojos y estas ahí o no, que ya no me siento vacío al saltarnos esos arrumacos y ese beso de buenos días con el que solíamos iniciar el día.

Hoy me di cuenta de que ya no miramos a otra gente en la calle para darnos celos el uno al otro y después reírnos para decir que no hay nadie más en el mundo que nos pueda hacer felices, miramos gente en la calle para saber si hay algo o alguien que nos pueda hacer sentir de la misma forma que antes, que nos pueda llenar de vitalidad y felicidad como en algún momento lo hicimos el uno con el otro. Me di cuenta que ya no nos tomamos de la mano al ir caminando y que yo ya no me detengo a esperarte si te quedas atrás, y que a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco me importa si me alcanzas o me pasas. Me di cuenta de que sólo volvemos al lado del otro solo porque si y no porque quisiéramos realmente estar juntos y hablar de que es lo que queremos para la cena.

Hoy me di cuenta que ya no siento una conexión cuando tenemos intimidad, que ya no siento que sólo somos tu y yo con las sábanas de testigos de una pasión que en algún momento creímos interminable, que ya no siento que somos un mismo ser mientras gemimos el nombre del otro de forma hipócrita, me di cuenta de que sólo soy yo disfrutando del placer que me produce tu cuerpo, simple sexo y satisfacción carnal, me di cuenta de que soy lo mismo para ti. Me di cuenta de que el sexo era tan vacío.

Hoy me di cuenta de que ya no me imagino un futuro a tu lado, que ya ni siquiera quiero un futuro a tu lado. Y también me di cuenta que tú tampoco.

Hoy me di cuenta que tus besos ya no me saben a gloria y que acariciar tu piel ya no me parece tocar seda. Que ya no eres ese algo que creí que iba ser para siempre y que no importa cuánto lo intente, no lo volverás a ser.

Hoy me di cuenta de que ya no somos nada más que dos personas que están compartiendo techo y cama porque están acostumbradas a eso, y que ya no siento dolor al ver mi cuello libre de ese colgante con el que nos declarábamos uno del otro.

Hoy me di cuenta al ver el tuyo en la mesa que tú también te sentías mejor al quitarte ese peso extra de ti.

– Lo siento –me di cuenta al ver tus ojos llenos de lágrimas que te dolía por todos los años juntos, todos ellos llenos de hermosas memorias.

– No lo sientas, está bien, es lo mejor –deje mi collar en la mesa junto al tuyo viendo como las cadenas se amarraban como si no se quisiera dejar ir.

– Lo siento. Te quiero, te amo pero ya no de la manera que solía hacerlo –me di cuenta que aún me duele verte llorar, lo suficiente como para apretarte contra mí pero no lo suficiente como para detener lo inevitable–. Lo siento.

– Yo tampoco te amo más... es lo mejor, es mejor terminar ahora antes de que lo que sentimos se convierta en otra cosa –mire mis dedos–. Que se convierta en algo que arruine lo que queda de esto.

– Nunca podría sentir otra cosa por ti.

– Yo tampoco.

Hoy me di cuenta al verte limpiarte las lágrimas y después sonreír mientras yo apenas me permitía llorar que ya no nos amábamos, pero que eso estaba bien. De alguna manera, aún nos teníamos el uno al otro.


End file.
